


Building a life

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Sims, Kenma plays The Sims that's it, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Tags Are Hard, The Sims, kenma needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma finally decides to play The Sims and he can only think of a certain someone when he is creating the characters.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Building a life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!!

He was tapping his fingers slowly against his desk in a boring way while he had his other hand resting on his cheek, Kenma hasn’t been blessed with the virtue of patience yet, for that very reason he stops the rhythm of his fingers to click and increase the speed of his game. He doesn't understand why people like this so much, he had more fun creating his character and designing his house than playing the game itself. Well, he supposes that this is how he’s going to spend his Summer vacations, stuck on his computer playing the Sims because honestly he’s a bit tired of his strategy games of always, he needed something different, something more relaxing.

The little Kenma who is walking around his big house with more than twelve different rooms is just as bored as the real Kenma. Now what? Maybe he shouldn’t have started the game by entering a Cheat Code to have money more quickly, but he didn’t see the point of working as a delivery boy to earn a little amount of money and wait years to finally become a millionaire, a new job... that could be entertaining.

He chooses the profession to become a criminal because according to him, it’s the most fun of all the options. Oh, the little Kenma is asking him for food, oops he forgot to feed him. There are few options available to cook so he chooses the most reliable one, milk and cereal. Everything was going well until out of nowhere his kitchen caught fire. What? How did that happen? The worst of all is that the stupid Kenma doesn’t want to stay away from the fire, what does he has to do? To run? But, when he sends his sim to another room, in seconds he gets closer to the fire again like if he was a damn moth attracted to the light.

"Ohh come on!" He says when his entire kitchen was burning, the fire is going to reach his room where he plays video games, he tries to get the little Kenma to go for the phone and call the fire department. They arrive immediately, Kenma sighs in relief seeing his game room intact on his computer screen and he buys a fire alarm before remodeling his entire kitchen.

Now the little Kenma is dedepresses, crying in the corners and irritated by the memory of the fire, he is a crybaby. He sends him to sleep without dinner because he can't trust him. His job is going well and he even gets promoted on his first day, it must be a good crime network. He changes the clothes of little Kenma to make him more comfortable, he chooses a short and a black hoodie, his sim was as similar as possible to the flesh-and-blood Kenma, the only thing different were his eyes that were not that intense and his hair that was completely blonde.

This game is probably the most boring game he has played lately, he sighs when a neighbor tries to talk to Kenma, he doesn’t want to talk to the Lápida guy, he insults him but the sim has the nerve to enter his house and walk around it. He needs a friend, he says to himself, maybe if he had another sim it would be more fun. He leaves his house to create a new sim and unconsciously writes the name of Kuro, at first he thought about having a little fun and made him as horrible as possible but when he saw a hairstyle that looked a lot like the ridiculous hair of his best friend, he could not miss the opportunity. Little Kuro is the miniature version of the real Kuro. His skin color was the same, his eyes were a little darker but it wasn't that noticeable, his facial features were similar but the nose really took the prize, even his outfit was exactly similar to one that Kuro owned. He glances at the clock, and it was almost two am, ohh he spent over an hour designing Kuro’s sim. When he takes him home, the little Kuro walks around the entire mansion and when he sees Lápida they talk as if they were best friends, Kenma makes them fight.

He will make Kuro a chef so he could cook to Kenma to not burn the kitchen again preparing cereals, he buys the cheapest and ugliest bed and leaves it in the bathroom hehe, he laughs at Kuro’s sim. He makes them talk a little to increase the level of their friendship, he forces the little Kuro to make constant jokes because honestly it’s what Kuro always does, although little Kenma seems to laugh excessively at each of his jokes, something that Kenma would never do in real life. Their friendship level rises quickly, perhaps he will make Kuro work so Kenma can stays playing in his big house. He spends hours playing until his pillow starts calling his name, he turns off his computer while yawning and goes to bed.

He checks his cell phone and has a couple of messages from the real Kuro asking if he wants to meet with the team to practice at the park tomorrow, he doesn't even bother to reply, it was his free time and he had already warned him that at least his first week he wouldn’t leave his home, after a while he writes a good night next to the image of a sleeping cat.

  
  


Kenma looks at his computer screen with an evil smile, little Kuro had disobeyed him and had not cleaned the house, the worst thing is that he was playing football with little Kenma outside, he will not let him take little Kenma to the wrong path. That's why he decides that he needs a dip in the pool, when he entered he sold all the stairs so that he cannot leave. He looked amused as the sim drowned, it didn’t really matter, he would make a second Kuro later. 

When the Grim Reaper comes for him little Kenma starts crying, Kenma rolls his eyes, this time he would stick to his original plan and design a horrible Kuro, he would definitely make him bald. Little Kenma, after crying, bathing and playing on his laptop, goes to prepare a grilled cheese sandwich. Idiot! he yells at the screen when the kitchen started to burn down... again. Damn fire alarm, he paid two bills for nothing and the idiot Kenma would not stay away from the fire. Why is he yelling at the fire? He tries make him leave the kitchen so he doesn't get burn but it was too late... little Kenma died in the fire. Ughhhhh, he bangs his head against the keyboard and decides not to save the game, when he returns to the game his sims were still playing football outside.

The two of them have almost the same work schedule and when they returned only Kuro gets promoted, stupid little Kenma, he can't let Kuro beat him. He interrupts their conversation to force Kenma to study in order to improve at his work and he sends Kuro to watch tv so that his brain melts. He hears his mom calling him for lunch, he knows it will take time because he is a slow eater, but he still leaves the game at maximum speed while little Kenma studied.

His parents are chatting happily while they ate, Kenma answers their questions with a "yes", "no" and "sometimes", he didn’t feel like talking. He takes out his phone from under the table, Kuro sent him a selfie with his teammates, Kenma responds with an emoji and Kuro writes to him seconds later saying that he’s going to have dinner at his house. He stays playing with his vegetables for a while, his parents don’t seem like leaving the table soon, Kenma has no choice but to eat the vegetables. He was brushing his teeth when he received another message from Kuro, this time it was a meme he didn't quite understand, he replies with a confused face emoji, he sat in his big chair still with the cell phone in his hands, he turns his head slightly to see his computer screen and he returns his sight to his phone. What? He turns quickly to confirm what his eyes were seeing.

What!

Little Kenma and little Kuro were kissing, Kenma pauses the game and yep they were definitely kissing and in the damn bathroom. He swallows before resuming the game, he checks his sims relationship and they both had a red heart next to their names, how did that even happen? He noticed that it was already winter because there was snow outside, how much sim time had passed? Kenma had been fired for missing work, while Kuro continued with his job, he rolls his eyes. He turns up the volume to listen to the strange language of the sims as if that were going to give him answers, the two were flirting and out of nowhere they start dancing, there was not even music on ... stupid sims, What good are they if they don't listen to him at all? He separates them when little Kuro lowers his hands to touch little Kenma's butt, he doesn't know why he is blushing.

Well, he has no choice but to kill Kuro, the two walked around the big house happily daydreaming about each other, Kenma makes a disgusted face and locks Kuro in a room to then sell all the doors, he waits for him to starve, he watches over little Kenma who was sitting on the couch thinking about little Kuro, he looked ... happy. So he puts the doors back in the room to set Kuro free and watches his interactions without intruding, the two were talking nonsense. Kenma selects the little Kenma and he has several romantic choices, he look both ways before continuing as if he’s doing something forbidden, first he selects a short hug, then it escalates to flirting and finally kissing, he selects each of the different options, he watches carefully how his sims were kissing, he sighs deeply and continues playing.

This was probably one of the best games he has ever played, he has fun controlling the life of his sims, he always has them in a good mood so they could be happy, he changes their clothes constantly and he even liked to imagine that little Kenma liked wear little Kuro's clothes, he make them to do different activities together, when a Kuro’s co-worker came and started talking in his own home, he had no choice but to kill him, he was not going to let him steal Kuro away, he even adopts a kitten that was outside their home and the three of them go on vacation together. Kenma has been playing for hours when he hears the voice of the real Kuro downstairs. He quickly saves the game and turns off his computer, he lies down on his bed and takes out his PSP so that Kuro doesn't suspect.

"Come in" he says when he hears a knock on the door.

Kuro enters his room and collapses next to him, making a grunt. After a while he finally speaks to him. "The guys asked me about you, when will we play together?"

If I were playing right now I would make Kuro change the subject, probably with a kiss or something like that, as soon as the thought enters his mind his cheeks get warm. He turn around to try to hide it from Kuro, he taps his shoulder. "Sorry Kenma, I didn't want to pressure you or-"

"No, it's fine. Next week we could focus on practicing." He turns to see Kuro's face, he had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Kenma, thank you!" He says as he hugs them from behind.

Kenma breathes slowly, his heart was threatening him to come out of his throat, but he lets himself be hugged by his friend. Kuro has his head resting on his shoulder as he talks about his day, he can feel his breathing in his ear, he was losing in the game because he couldn't concentrate with Kuro so close. Some time ago he realized that detail, how close the two were, how they constantly seek the touch of the other, he wishes he had never realized their proximity because now being so close to Kuro was more and more difficult.

"Kuro, you’re too close."

"Am I distracting you, Kenma?"

His cheeks flushed immediately "it's very hot."

"Ohh yes, you're right about that" Kuro replies when he gets up from his bed walking towards his chair "It usually happens when I'm in a room but this Summer it's roasting us more than normally". He says with a smirk.

Kenma rolls his eyes as he follows Kuro's movements which had turn on his computer, "what are you doing?"

"Ohh I'll play that shooting game, can I, right?" Kuro turns in his chair to look at him.

"Of course," he replies while he approaches him. His computer turns on quickly and Kuro selects the game he wanted, he reaches to click it when it suddenly stops.

"Do you play The sims?"

Kenma's breathing quickens, "Ummm yes, since yesterday. I wanted to know what all that fuss was about but it doesn't seem like a big deal to me."

"It's fun! Every now and then I play it, it's super addictive."

Kenma shrugs and presses the game for Kuro to start playing. Kenma sits next to him and gives him advice, Kuro is getting better and better in the game, not that much to beat Kenma but enough to defend himself against him. When his mom calls them to eat they both go down and talk about anything really as they eat dinner. Kuro insists on washing the dishes and Kenma helps him, then they watch a movie together. The two of them were practically hugging on the couch, he looks up at him, Kuro who was totally absorbed in the boring movie. When did he start feeling this way when is close to Kuro? At the end of the film they talk for a while longer, well Kenma rather listened.

"I'll be back one of these days, I want to give you your space." Kuro says at the door of his house.

"Don't be silly, I don't want space between us, I like your company."

Kuro quickly turns around and says goodbye raising his hand without looking back.

Kenma watches him go for a moment and feels the need to go for his sims, he runs to his room to turn on his computer and loads the game, he was on vacation so he could go to bed at any time he wanted. He makes little Kuro cook for little Kenma to eat together like on a date, after eating Kenma is the one who cleans, he makes them go watch a movie together, he sighs when the two sims were sitting hugging each other on the couch kissing. That was what he wanted, he wanted his damn game to come true. When they go to sleep, the option that Kenma had been avoiding comes to his mind, his sims already have been together for a long time and were old enough to “WooHoo”. His sims seemed to enjoy it, fireworks came out of their bed, Kenma turns off his computer and stares at the ceiling for a while, damn virtual simulation game.

He spends the whole day playing with his sims, her cat gave birth to three little kittens, his family was growing, which makes him think that the sims could grow old so he decides to adopt to continue with the legacy. Before adopting, he makes little Kenma ask little Kuro to marry him, he watches with a hand resting on his cheek with a big smile on his face his sims marriage. Silly game that makes him feel this strange feeling in his stomach, he says to himself. He adopts a toddler girl and tries to take good care of her, his sims are happy, Kuro already owns his own restaurant and Kenma walks away from his life of crime to take care of his little daughter, Kenma growls at the ridiculous story he has created in his head. Maybe later he will create the little Kenma and Kuro again, as if they were the reincarnations of the current ones, he will make them play volleyball to make it more similar to reality, oh! and this time he can choose the jobs that they really want in real life and oh! he can create an army of Levs to kill them in different ways ... oh and he can make Kenma and Kuro know each other from childhood.

This is how he would spend all his vacations playing and controlling the life of virtual beings, because apparently the life of little Kenma was better than the real Kenma. He grimaces and frowns his face, suddenly he doesn't feel like playing anymore, he pauses the game and turns off the computer screen. He lies on his bed and sighs, sometimes video games were better than reality maybe that's why Kenma liked to play them so much, except the scary ones, those were fine being just fiction. He yawns a couple of times, he turns in his bed and unconsciously brings his pillow closer to him, he spent the whole night playing with his sims, his eyes slowly close and he convinces himself that he deserves a little rest.

He doesn't remember covered himself with a blanket on his bed, he still clings to it, he assumes that it’s no longer daylight because the light didn’t bother his eyes. He hears a click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, he rubs his head on his pillow when he hears it, oh no… he recognized those stupid voices, he still didn't understand what they were saying but definitely those were the voices of his sims. He jumps of his bed, Kuro was sitting playing on his computer. When their eyes meet Kenma drops his gaze quickly.

"I told you it was addictive," Kuro tells him in a funny tone.

Kenma doesn’t want to look, there is no way that he hasn't noticed the relationship between his sims, he swallows and plays with his fingers, perhaps his best friend takes pity on him and decides to leave.

"I can't believe you called our daughter Zelda."

Kenma hides in his blanket, the air was quickly leaving his lungs, his eyes were watery, Kuro was going to hate him and he would never speak to him again, he would think he’s weird, he bites his lip to prevent any sound from coming out of him.

"Hey Kenma, it was just a joke, I love that name" Kuro sits on the bed, he can feel the weight beside him. "Kenma?" He touches his shoulder but refuses to leave his blanket. “Come on Kenma,” Stupid game, he should never have played it. "Kenmaaaa". They are in complete silence for a while, he hears Kuro leaving the bed and walking aways. Finally he says to himself. "I'll play with our family for a while, I'll be waiting when you want to go out."

He hears the wheels of his computer chair and some clicks. Kenma does his breathing exercise, after what it felt like hours, he uncovers one of his eyes to see what Kuro is doing, he was sitting playing with a dumb smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and swallow hard. He approaches slowly still wrapped in his blanket towards Kuro who immediately turns his head, he touches his lap indicating to him to sit there, they barely fit in his chair but they did it, he was uncomfortable but he preferred a thousand times this than Kuro leaving him.

"You okay?" Kenma nods. "Good" with one hand he controlled the mouse and with the other he stroked Kenma's arm. He is playing with total concentration, it was their daughter's birthday and Kuro had filled the house with balloons, he watches as the life of his sims progressed, Kuro seemed to enjoy it. The game was warning them that they would soon reach old age.

"There’s a code," Kenma says softly, "So they don't get old yet."

"Ummm that would be cheating."

He rolls his eyes "Do you want our daughter to be an orphan?"

"You're right, besides I’m sure that Kitty will be a mother again, that’s a good name by the way."

"I adopted her, it came with that name" he says as he approaches the keyboard to type. "Done, this will give us more time."

"Great, because I want to enjoy more of this game," he looks at him with a smile. Kenma lowers his head to avoid looking at him in the eye but Kuro gently holds him by the chin. "Sorry, I didn’t want to be intrusive but I sent you several messages and your mom let me in, when I got here you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful that I couldn’t just wake you. I wanted to play but when I turned on the screen monitor the game was already on, sorryyyyy. "

"Ahh, it’s all right, I guess." Kuro's eyes were shining brighter than ever, "I-I this... I just wanted little Kenma to have a friend so I designed you, but I swear they started it. I left the game on and when I came back they were already in love" he tries to justify himself and Kuro's smile widens.

"Little Kenma?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Kenma buries himself in his chest trying to hide his embarrassment, he feels Kuro's hands stroking his hair.

"I did the same" he hears him sigh "well with the previous versions, but I also designed a sim that looked like you and made them fall in love on purpose" Kenma looks at him. "I liked creating and imagining stories in where we were together." he says nervously.

Kenma nods, they were close, too close. In the background he could heard the ridiculous voices of the sims, Kuro had one hand resting on his back and the other on his hip. With his fingers he caresses Kuro's cheek, he comes closer to him without fear. He feels Kuro's breath as he gets closer, he tries to see Kuro’s face as much as possible while kissing him but it’s impossible not to close his eyes. Kuro's lips were soft and he could tell that he knew what he was doing, he tilts his head a little so that he has more access to his mouth but Kuro separates his lips. He doesn't know if he’s smiling from the kiss or from seeing his face red as a tomato, a small giggle escapes from him. He hears a click, probably was Kuro pausing the game, Kenma positions his arms around Kuro's neck and says to him.

"Don't you think reality is much better?"

His best friend replies with a smile before kissing him again.


End file.
